habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
The Equipment section of the player's Inventory (direct link) contains all of the armor and weapons they have purchased. This tab unlocks at level 4. Each class has its own unique equipment. The player can change their armor and weapons to gear for a different class if they own it and wish to do so, acquiring the stats of the relevant gear. However, wearing the gear of a different class will not grant a class equip bonus. See Class System for more details. __TOC__ Functionality Most equipment increases a player's stats. There are a few purely decorative items that confer no benefit, such as the Training Sword and the Absurd Party Hat. The stats that are increased by a given type of equipment are dictated by the class it is meant for. Since an upgrade in the same type of equipment replaces its predecessor (i.e., a player cannot wear two helmets at the same time), an upgrade only increases the player's attributes incrementally. Sometimes, purchasing a new type of equipment (e.g., a sword instead of a helmet) may be more cost-effective than upgrading an already owned piece. Purchasing Equipment Different pieces of equipment can be bought from the Item Store (found under the Rewards column) with gold once the player reaches level 2. Once a piece of equipment is purchased, the next piece of equipment in that tier is made available. Once a player purchases the best equipment for their class in every tier, they will unlock the Ultimate Gear achievement. (Note: The Ultimate Gear achievement is being re-worked. See here.) A player cannot buy a piece of equipment without first buying the previous item in that tier. For example, a player cannot buy Chain Mail until they have bought the Leather Armor. Players can also only buy equipment belonging to their own class, but equipment previously bought as a different class can still be equipped. If a piece of equipment is lost due to death, that equipment must be repurchased before better pieces of equipment in that same tier are available again. The total cost to purchase the complete sets of basic gear for each class are as follows: * Warrior: 1205 Gold * Healer: 1205 Gold * Mage: 1210 Gold * Rogue: 1340 Gold Special Gear Outside of the basic gear for each individual class, special gear is available through various means. Some gear becomes available after completing certain quests. Some is available for purchase by contributors to HabitRPG and some was given to backers of the Kickstarter campaign as a reward for their contributions. These special items are purchasable in the item store and may be purchased at any time, regardless of the current tier of equipment purchased. Players can also obtain special gear as mystery items for subscribers, for a limited time for all users during some world events, or in-person at conventions, such as the Unconventional Armor available at WonderCon 2014. If special gear is lost due to death, the Orb of Rebirth, or any other cause, it can be repurchased even if it is no longer normally available. There might be a delay before it can be repurchased if the player is not currently at a high enough level. Some special items, such as those available during world events, match the class of the player, and give class equip bonuses. Players can change class to purchase special gear for classes other than their usual one. Since all players below level 10 are Warriors by default, special items available below level 10 are of the Warrior class. Because of this, players planning to select a non-Warrior class may want to abstain from purchasing special gear before reaching level 10 to save their gold for the special items of their intended class (but note that special items from world events are available for only a limited time). Costumes Costumes allow HabitRPG players to showcase their unique styles and modify their appearances without sacrificing the benefits of their best equipment. Players can change their costumes by going under the Inventory tab, going to equipment, and clicking 'Use Costume'. The layout of the costume area is exactly the same as the equipment area, and functions similarly. Costumes, avatar customisations, and choice of pets and mounts can be used to dress up your avatar for in-game cosplay. Available Equipment The sections below give you full information about all class equipment, grouped by class. You can also see all equipment (class and non-class) in one sortable table. Warrior Warriors wield one-handed swords with their shields.Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Special Event Gear= Winter 2013-Fall 2014 - Spring Fling= - Summer Splash= - Fall Festival= }} Healer Healers wield one-handed rods with their shields.Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= |-|Special Event Gear= Winter 2013-Fall 2014 - Spring Fling= - Summer Splash= - Fall Festival= }} Mage Mages wield two-handed staffs. These staffs give equivalent bonuses to those given by the double weapon or weapon/shield combination from other classes. Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Special Event Gear= Winter 2013-Fall 2014 - Spring Fling= - Summer Splash= - Fall Festival= }} Rogue Rogues wield weapons in both hands, which must be purchased separately. Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Special Event Gear= Winter 2013-Fall 2014 - Spring Fling= - Summer Splash= - Fall Festival= }} External Pages fr:Équipement Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Class System Category:Equipment Category:Incentives Category:Unlockable Features Category:Inventory Category:Stats Category:Avatar Category:Customization